fragmented_soulfandomcom-20200215-history
Fenrir
Fenrir Greyback Born: 26th February 1958 Parents: Mother: Selena Greyback Father: Gregory Maverick Nicknames: Fen Grumpy Pants Alpha Bossy Boots and pretty much anything Harry can come up with. Werewolf Status: '''Bitten. Dominant. '''Date of Death: '''Unknown '''Mate: 1st mate - Alexis King (murdered in 1978) 2nd mate - Harry Potter/Prince Children: By Alexis: Ellie – Born 15th May 1975 – deceased at the age of three in 1978. Frederic – Twin to Freda. Died in the womb when their mother was murdered in 1978. Freda – Twin to Frederic. Died in the womb when their mother was murdered in 1978. By Harry: *REMOVED DUE TO SPOILERS* Description: Eyes: Golden Hair: Dark Blond. Falls to his shoulders and is always worn tied back at the nape of his neck. Other characteristics: Big. Overly muscled man with a well defined chest. Ruggedly handsome. Olive skin. 6Ft4 in height. Job: He doesn't have a solid job like some of the other pack members, however he will do odd jobs at hardware stores on occasion as he is strong and good with his hands. He does a lot of manual labour if the pack needs money. Magical Skills: He is able to apparate, however he doesn't like to and won't often unless he has to. He has no other definable magical skill, though he does have a wand and can use it if needed. Education: Fenrir struggled at school. He would frequently not turn up to class and when he did he wouldn't pay attention. He isn't very good at reading or writing but he can do both, though he doesn't do either very frequently. His magical education was mainly self taught, not being able to afford to go to school. He would steal books and learn spells that way. Siblings: '''None. '''Wand: '''Pine with Dragon Heartstring. 13 inches. '''Back Story: Fenrir's father never knew that he existed, however his mother told Fenrir that his father worked hard to rid the world of werewolves and other monsters. He had loved his work so much he had left her before she had had the chance to tell him that she was pregnant. His mother was continuously poor when Fenrir was young and the only thing of value she had ever been able to give to her son was his wand. She bought it for him when she knew that she was going to die as she wanted to make sure that he had something to remember her by. The two of them had been close in the short time they had had together and had enjoyed simple activities such as looking up at the stars and making up silly names for them all as they hadn't known the correct names for them. She was a witch and had attended Hogwarts, however she had never been a great student, barely passing her wizarding examinations. She had died before his fifth birthday after discovering she had a terminal illness, she had tried to find his father but to no avail. She had no other family and knew that her son would be alone in the world once she was gone, which had been devastating for her. Fenrir hadn't been allowed to go to her funeral as he had been considered too young when she had died. He had been left with nothing and no one, living in a muggle orphanage. He was a wizard and nothing more, he didn't have friends as he was far too withdrawn and antisocial. He just didn't play well with others, preferring to observe and learn. The other children at the orphanage looked down on him and used him as a punching bag. Fenrir was unable to use the wand his mother had bought him as she hadn't taught him any spells before she had died. The night that Fenrir was bitten was the night before a full moon. He had snuck out of the orphanage to try and find his mothers grave as he hadn't had the chance to say goodbye. Finding the graveyard that he thought she might be buried in, Fenrir is confronted by a large, imposing man and his son. Malroy and his five year old son Gideon. Malroy is the one to bite Fenrir, thinking that Fenrir will make a good addition to his pack and a good play mate for his son. Malroy sinks his teeth into the shoulder of the five year old when Fenrir tries to run away. Fenrir however fights back, kicking and punching, placing a few well timed blows to him and manages to get away, returning to the orphanage before anyone notices that he has gone. The next night is a full moon and Fenrir changes into a werewolf, his first transformation. He kills several of the other orphans that he had shared his room with that night. He didn't feel too much guilt as they had been the ones that bullied him mercilessly but waking up in a pool of their blood with dismembered bodies littered all over had been a lot for the five year old to come to terms with. It was at this point that Fenrir started to become very desensitised and unemotional about things. He had already started down that road after the death of his mother and the bullying that he had received at the orphanage afterwards. Realising what he had done, what he was capable of, Fenrir decides that he is going to take care of himself from now on as he doesn't believe that anyone will ever help him. Before being caught, Fenrir takes the only thing that his precious to him, his wand, and leaves the orphanage. He is smart enough to know that he will be assumed to be dead because there are so many body parts that it will be near impossible to account for everyone, especially since there seemed to be so many missing parts. Fenrir spends the next few months stealing food and breaking into any empty buildings he could find so that he can keep warm, moving on before he is caught. It is transforming on the second full moon makes Fenrir decide to avoid other orphanages until he could better control his transformations as he doesn't want to eat other people again as the thought makes his stomach turn. On his third transformation Fenrir, who is still struggling to control himself in wolf form, comes across Remus Lupin who is camping out in his parents back garden. Unable to resist, Fenrir bites him, meaning to feed on him, however a noise startles him and he runs off. Fenrir is still struggling to remember everything on full moons and the memories come in pieces. He thinks that he has killed this boy but too scared to confirm or deny what he did, the young boy runs off, thinking that he needs to get further away from civilisation so that he doesn't hurt people any more. At the age of nine, Fenrir has managed to gain full control of himself during his transformations but believes that since he has survived this long on his own that he can continue to do so. He might not have been intellectual in the traditional sense, however he is street smart and knows how to survive no matter what. Also he doesn't want to be put into the system and forced to go to school as he knows that he will not fit in with normal children any more. Curiosity does win out however when he comes across another boy of a similar age to him who smells different from the other people that Fenrir has encountered. After watching him for a while, Fenrir determines that he is an orphan too, living in a nearby orphanage with his younger sister. During his continuous surveillance he learns that their names are Damon and Callie. He is fascinated by them, the only others of his kind that he has ever come across were when he was bitten. His instincts drive him to follow these two new werewolves, even if he doesn't understand them fully yet. Fenrir continues to watch them until the next full moon when he tracks them down before the transformation and then changes with them. He decides that he likes these two, they are like him in a lot of ways and after so long alone he wants companions. What he doesn't understand yet is that his wolf is longing for a pack. When Fenrir and Damon are fifteen they stake their claim on a patch of woodland as their home. Together with Callie they build a home. They attract a few other werewolves to them and Fenrir has to fight for dominance to prove that he is worth he position of Alpha. Some wolves pass through their little pack, just seeking refuge for the night and others stay for a little while. One of them that decides to stay is Alexis. When Damon is sixteen and Callie twelve they decide to go looking for their maternal grandparents, saying that they will come back to the pack as they owe Fenrir a lot. Fenrir at this point has become mated to Alexis and they are trying for more pups. When Fenrir gets to the age of twenty he has a pack of six, seven including him. Damon and Callie haven't returned but send regular letters keeping Fenrir informed of what is going on and keeping their connection while spending time with their grandparents. Fenrir is Alpha of his pack, he has a mate who is four months pregnant and a three year old daughter, Ellie. Two of the six pack members are dominants, two are submissives and two are children. Leaving the two dominants in charge, Fenrir goes on a hunting trip to provide meat for his pack. When he returns his pack have all been killed. There is a smell of dark magic in the air and everyone is dead. Of course he is enraged, his pregnant mate and child are dead. He blames wizards for their demise and wants to kill them all. Fenrir is recruited by Voldemort, though not willingly. Voldemort is impressed with Fenrir's blood lust. However it is during his time as an unbranded deatheater that Fenrir meets the Malfoy's. Lucius comes to trust that he will keep his word and asks Fenrir to protect his family on the night that the Dark Lord is defeated by Harry Potter. On this night Fenrir comes into contact with Severus and Harry as they try to run away and he manages to bite Harry, wanting to claim him for his mate. Damon and Callie rejoin Fenrir who has broken away from the Dark Lord, caring very little for the fact that he is now dead. He is looking to rebuild and start again with a new pack now that he has found a new mate and has to wait for him to come of age. Thinking that Harry will appretiate friends of his own age Fenrir looks for several other children that will suit his needs, around fifteen are bitten. All of them around the same age as Harry. Clayton, Robin, Jaylon, Quinn and Aspen are the only ones to survive the change. Clayton is the only one brought into the pack straight away. He is given to Damon who at this point is in a relationship with another dominant male, Eric. They have found a new home and with the help of Damon, Eric and Callie they are able to construct wards to help protect them from attack, the weather and anything else that might seek to harm them. Fenrir swears to protect Callie but sends Damon, Eric and Clayton away to watch and protect Harry as he grows up. Keeping their distance to ensure that they are not recognised but also making sure that Harry is safe. His pack starts to grow with several other wolves starting to find them, including Jenson, Romy and Micha.